Mannen's Family
by DemonTail300
Summary: Hey dudes! My first fanfic: Mannen has been getting into fights at school and the others are worried, so they send Sasame and Go to check out what's going on. What do they find? read and review please M for mature disclaimer- I don't own Pretear


**Hello dudes. This is my first fanfic so read the story and I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer- I don't own Pretear**

The others were begiinning to worry about thier little ice knight. Mannen had been getting into fights with some older students at his middle school and the school itself was worried. He would come home late with either bruises, cuts, covered in something, or all three. They all tried to talk to him about it, but he would reply with "It's nothing". They finally decided that Sasame and Go would spy on him at school and see what was going on.

*Awayuki Middle School*

The next day Sasame and Go watched Mannen from the sakura tree hiding themselves with their Leafe power. They noticed Mannen did well in his classes, mostly math and english though. Everything was going well, untill the bell rang for lunch and recess. Mannen sat on the bench, next to the tree Sasame and Go were hiding, eating his lunch when a group of older students walked up to him.

"Well, if it isn't the little snow fairy" said the leader

"Go away Mikio" said Mannen without looking up

"Aww, I don't think the little snow fairy wants to play with us guys" said Mikio with fake hurtness in his voice, then sneered at Mannen " You think you're soo perfect just because your smart. To bad your not, you're just a wimp and lower then trash, you shouldn't even be here. Even that family of yours are trash."

Mannen calmly masked the pain he felt with each insult, but his head snapped up and he glared deadly at the older students. " I don't care what you 'girls' say about me, but **never **insult my family" said Mannen " Now take it back". Mikio just sneered at him. "What will you do if I don't" said Mikio. "Worse then what that girl who beat you up did" said Mannen with a smirk. Mikio growled and the group started to fight. Sasame and Go watched amazed at how Mannen took on the boys older then him with ease. Mikio picked up a sharp rock and used it as a knife, slashing at Mannen. Mannen put up his guard and took the hits waiting. After a few more hits, Mannen saw his chance and sweeped kicked Mikio and as Mikio fell on his stomach, Mannen grabbed and arm and twisted it behind the back and Mannen's knee keeping him down.

"You asked what I'd do if you didn't apologize about the crap you said about my family. Well, this is the **smaller **and **nicer **version of what I would do" said Mannen "Now, you want to know why I don't like the way you dised my family. I'll tell you why, because **they are** my family. Sure every family gets annoyed with eachother now and then and something someone says upsets someone else, but they still have each other's backs." said Mannen "Now, I don't care what you say about me, it may be true, but **Never ***twisted the arm tighter making the other cry out a bit* insult my family, got it" said Mannen. Mikio and the other boys nodded and as the bell signaling the end of the day rang, Mannen let Mikio up and the boys sprinted away. Sasame and Go smiled from their hiding place, very proud of how Mannen acted and said.

Mannen sighed and went to clean up the remains of his lunch. "Man, and I *Begged* Mawata to make those rice balls of hers" groaned Mannen, then glared angrily in the direction the boys ran off in. "I hope you're happy with yourselves " shouted Mannen "everday you idiots mess up my lunch", then mumbled to himself " I had to sit through **four hours **of listening to her and Mayune **attempt** play music together, I had nightmares". Mannen continued to pick it up, when Go and Sasame decided to come out and help him.

Mannen jumped about a foot when Sasame and Go appeared in front of him. "Sasame! Go! What are you guys doing here" said/somewhat yelled Mannen. They looked at him. "We came to see why you kept getting into fights" said Sasame. Mannen paled and looked at them. "Um H-how long have you guys b-b-been here" stuttered Mannen. Go smirked " All Day 'little snow fairy' " said Go. Mannen was completely shocked. " So you were here when they? and I?" Mannen stumbled out. They nodded with small smiles. Mannen's face went redder then a tomatoe and quickly finished cleaning up his lunch. After cleaning up Sasame patched Mannen up in the empty nurses office, before they started home.

It was silent half way there before Sasame decided to speak. "Why didn't you tell us Mannen" asked Sasame looking at him. Mannen sighed "Because I didn't want to bother you guys over a few stupid bullies. Besides it isn't that bad" said Mannen. " Isn't that bad' Mannen you either came home with bruises or covered in something. May also point out today" said Go. "Like I said it isn't that bad and if you **were** here all day then you know I only started fighting when they started to insult you guys" said Mannen angrily.

Sasame sighed and bent down in front of Mannen. "We know Mannen and we also heard what you said about yourself about his comments" said Sasame. Mannen looked away. "Mannen, do you really believe what that boy said" asked Sasame. Mannen still didn't look at him or answer the question. "Please look at me Mannen" said Sasame. Mannen did look at him, then glanced off to the side. " Kinda, I guess" said Mannen "I mean you guys do all these great things and I can't do anything right. You're all really storng with you Leafe too Guess the the saying's right 'There's always a black sheep in the family' ".

Sasame gribbed Mannen by his shoulders and made sure he was looking at Sasame. "Mannen, I'm going to say this once and only once. Never talk aout yourself that way again" said Sasame sternly. Mannen nodded his head weakly. "Good and from what we've seen today you're goo at things too. Expecially math and english" said Sasame " and you took down those kids like they they were just standing still" said Go pating Mannen on the back. "So there, you see, there are things we may be able to better then you, but there are also things you can do better then us, little Leafe knight of ice" said Sasame. Mannen nodded and smiled at them.

They continued home, with one ice knight knowing that if he had his family's back, then they had his too. Go started to chuckle an swung an arm around Mannen's shoulders. " So, you want to explain anything else to use 'snow fairy' ".

**So what did you think? Please tell me and thanks for reading.**


End file.
